As an example of a hook-and-loop fastener, there is a hook-and-loop fastener in which a base plate and plural engaging elements protruding from one surface of the base plate are integrally molded. There are various types of engaging elements and an example thereof is an engaging element called mushroom in that the engaging element has the similar shape as a mushroom.
As an example of a method of manufacturing the hook-and-loop fastener according to the related art including mushroom engaging elements, there is a method using a base mold for molding a base plate, a head mold for molding heads of mushrooms, and a destructively-detachable leg mold for molding pillar-shaped legs of mushrooms (Patent Document 1). In this manufacturing method, after injection molding is carried out using the molds, the destructively-detachable legs are melted with, for example, water to move the base mold and the head mold in a direction in which both are separated from each other to enable mold opening.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H07-509668 A
However, in the above-mentioned manufacturing method, a material other than a resin which is a molding material is essentially required for the destructively-detachable leg mold. In addition, it is necessary to consider how to dispose of the destructively-detachable legs melted with water after the molding.